Where to Levy the Blame
by Because I Can and Will
Summary: Loki has always been disliked by the Æsir gods, but when Thor makes a mistake Loki ends up taking the blame and facing the punishment for it. Loki/OC. Mainly Loki/Thor but not slash more brotherly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Where to Levy the Blame

Summary: Loki has always been disliked by the Æsir gods, but when Thor makes a mistake Loki ends up taking the blame and facing the punishment for it. Loki/OC. Mainly Loki/Thor but not slash more brotherly.

~[~

Thor was glad Asgard had possession of the Tesserect because it allowed him to frequently visit Jane. Currently the two of them were seated on her couch watching a romantic movie that Jane had selected. Everything seemed perfect to Thor at the moment.

Even though he was enjoying the moment and Jane's company he still felt put out that his father had not let him go to Rinigard with him. Rinigard was Asgard's best ally, and was the most revered planet in the universe when it came to sorcery. On this planet sorcery was taken to the extreme as warrior training was on Asgard. Each morning at dawn the Rinigardians would rise and practice. They spent all day casting spells and improving their magic. The Allfather had been meeting with the king of Rinigard a lot lately and Thor believed since he was the heir to the throne that he should be in attendance.

What stung his pride the most was that his brother had been personally selected by their father to go each time. Thor felt betrayed by the way his father was favoring Loki, and entrusting him to attend something so important. Even if losing the war on Earth and a year of imprisonment had dented his brother's ego considerably, Thor still did not believe Loki's mind was completely stable. The king of Rinigard had a completely different opinion however, and so did his daughter Karmin. Not long after their first meeting Loki and Karmin became a couple, and the king of Rinigard gave them his blessing immediately.

Thor and Karmin hated each other from the beginning. Karmin was instantly taken by Loki's wit, charm, and passion for sorcery, and just as instantly repulsed by Thor's warrior attitude, bad table manners, and lack of intelligence. The two had avoided each other as best they could in the beginning, but one night Thor made a comment on how weak sorcery was compared to brute strength and it escalated into a duel between them, and was considered an insult to the entire planet. Loki had tried his best to smooth things over, but Karmin seemed even more enraged by his passive attitude toward Thor's comment. In the end Thor learned it was a bad idea to piss off the most powerful sorceress in the Nine Realms and was still sour about his defeat. He still believed she was just blessed with extraordinary luck and that he could defeat her easily in a rematch.

The people of Rinigard had always welcomed his brother, but they seemed more hostile to him after the match. He always thought sorcery was no match for strength and believed it to be best suited for more delicate women, and Odin had a few choice words with him over this belief after his fight with Karmin. Thor absently wondered if Loki had felt so annoyed and upset over the hostility directed at him on Asgard since he was a child. Sorcery was not respected but rather feared on Asgard, and Loki was never treated well since it was his main interest. Thor certainly had more sympathy for his brother after experiencing some of this hostility first hand.

Jane seemed to notice that Thor was lost in thought and so she nudged him and looked deeply into his baby blue eyes. Thor gave her a smile and turned his focus back to her and the movie. He was enjoying Earth but it did seem boring to him at times, and really wished he could take Jane and all of his other friends on a tour through Asgard. The thought distracted him for a while and he decided that there could be no harm in taking his friends on a harmless tour to his home world. He turned to Jane and asked "What would you think of coming with to Asgard for a visit?"

Jane seemed a bit shocked at his question but composed herself and asked "Is that even allowed?" She appeared skeptical and Thor did not understand why.

"I am the future king, and therefore I should be allowed to show my future kingdom off to whoever I please." He stated proudly. Though she still looked unsure Thor was convinced that this would be great fun and was not backing down now.

Jane tried a new approach. "What about your brother? I know you still love him and are convinced he is no longer a threat, but I still don't feel as though I possess that same security."

Thor had not thought about this, but then remembered that his brother was in Rinigard and therefore he would not be around to stir up trouble. Sometimes living with the god of mischief was incredibly inconvenient, especially if you wanted everything to go the way you planned. Thor did not blame his brother for his mischievous nature when no malice was intended. He just wished sometimes that Loki could have more self-restraint. "My brother is away with my father and will not be anywhere near Asgard so you need not worry." He flashed her a broad grin and she smiled unsurely. "I will go call all of our friends and it will be an adventure none of you shall forget." He launched himself off the couch to go use the telephone to contact his friends and inform them of his idea.

After much convincing on Thor's part he got them all to agree. Hawkeye and Black Widow agreed after a bit, and Tony caved eventually after Thor convinced him a day or two without technology would not kill him. Banner was reluctant and afraid of causing destruction on a new planet, but Thor assured him that Asgardians were stronger than mortals and that it would actually be good for him since he could relax more. Steve was by far the hardest to convince since he was still new to the modern world, and getting him to adjust to a new planet was a stretch. However he was a nice guy and didn't want to be the only one left out. Darcy and Erik were excited to go and took no convincing like the others. Really the only reason Thor believed they all agreed to go was because he assured them that Loki was not going to be around. Despite his insistence they still refused to accept that his brother was no longer a threat. It was agreed that they would all leave the next morning for Asgard.

~[~

The next morning they all met at the same spot Thor and Loki used the Tesserect at after the war on Earth. They all stood inside the circle and Thor called Heimdall, who was now in charge of using the Tesserect as a portal, and they all walked through the portal to Asgard.

Since it was everyone but Thor's first time being using a portal they all felt a bit woozy, and needed some time to recover. Thor gave them a few minutes before he began the tour, and all his friends seemed overly fascinated, especially Jane. This pleased Thor the most since he hoped to join hands with her one day.

First Thor showed them one of his two favorite places, the training grounds. It was here that they ran into Lady Sif and Thor enthusiastically introduced her to his friends. Jane and Sif managed some painstaking conversation since it was clear Thor was the object of both of their affections, before Thor decided to move on to another area.

Next Thor took them to the dining hall since it was around lunch time, and had the kitchens prepare them a fine meal. They all ate at the feast table and everyone seemed to be enjoying the food. Thor ate as much as he could and felt full and content. He offered them all some mead and they managed some friendly conversation, as friendly as Tony can get anyway.

After they were full Thor lead them into the garden, his mother's favorite place. The air around the garden was thick with enchantment and the feel of magic. He could tell it unnerved his friends, and so he decided to explain it hoping to set them at ease. "This is the garden, and my mother's favorite place. Since my mother loved this place so much Loki cast spells long ago to make sure it will always remain alive and healthy, so it will always be perfect for her. Though Loki always complains about our father favoring me, it was always clear that he was our mother's favorite, and enchanting this place was the best gift anyone could ever give her." Thor looked at their faces and noticed that the thought of being in a place full of Loki's spells unnerved his friends greatly, and after Tony made a few offhand comment about trees and plants coming alive to get them, Thor decided it was best they leave.

He also showed them the stables while they were outside since he wanted to show them Sleipnir, his father's prized eight legged horse. They were all in awe at the sight of the beautiful horse and Thor was glad to have brought them. He had decided to leave out the story of Sleipnir's parentage, since he did not know how they would feel about it. However, Tony had other plans.

"So is it true that Loki is the mother of Sleipnir. I read some of the stories about you both and am really curious about this one." said Tony enthusiastically and a bit mischievously.

Thor was a bit nervous to answer this question and thought for a moment. "Yes, it happened a long time ago." Seeing everyone's faces he decided that he should continue. "When we were teenagers a man offered to build us a great palace in exchange for the hand of Freyja, the sun, and the moon. We all agreed that if he could build the entire palace in three season without any extra help other than the aid of his horse Svaðilfari that we would give him these three things. Well no one believed he could do it and Loki had said that the use of the horse would not make a difference, so we all expected him to fail. When he was nearly finished on time the blame fell on Loki and he was told that if the builder succeeded that he would be executed. So Loki agreed to cause a bit of mischief and clear up the mess. Loki used his shape shifting powers to turn into a mare and ran around with Svaðilfari chasing after him causing a suitable distraction and costing the builder his bet. I'm not sure exactly what happened and Loki usually avoids the subject entirely, but that is how Sleipnir came to be."

The looks of horror on his friend's faces at the story made Thor even more nervous. He was not sure what they were thinking, but knew that it could not be good. He decided to go somewhere where there was absolutely no trace of his brother, since even minor instances of his presence seemed to be killing the positive mood of the trip.

So Thor led them to his room. He showed them most of palace on the walk since the royal chambers were on the top floor and in the right wing. He walked by his parent's room and pointed it out to his friends, who were surprised by the huge doors, and even more surprised to know how long it was. Down the hall a little further was his room, and at the end was his brother's. He opened his large doors and welcomed them inside. He would be the first to admit it was a mess, with battle armor strewn all about and plates of food from the meals he had taken here were stacked in a large pile upon a table. His friends eyed his pool and hot tub happily and cautiously peeked around his room, with the exception of Darcy who jumped on his bed and said "Nice place you got here." A few of his friends were out on his balcony taking in the sight of Asgard that lay before them. It was going toward noon, since Thor had decided they eat an early lunch and the golden sun rays made the city look breathtaking.

"Yes, who would like to go swimming in the pool?" Thor suggested knowing it would be a great way to ease everyone's tension.

However it was at that moment giggles could be heard from the hall. Thor recognized the voice instantly and froze. Karmin was here, and that meant Loki would be also. The giggling sound increased and grew louder. The sound of soft footsteps could be heard as the two approached and everyone in the room seemed to have the ears trained on the sound. The faint sound of voices could be heard in the hallway, and Thor knew everyone would recognize one of them. His friends all froze, and became increasingly alert.

"Asgard has so far not lived up to my expectations" Thor heard Karmin decree from outside the door. "I bet we could make it more interesting though."

"Do tell how you would like to achieve that. I'm listening." Everyone panicked at the sound of that voice, and Thor just felt sick to hear his brother flirting with the girl he detested.

"Well I know how much you enjoy mischief" Karmin stated and Thor could practically see the smile on his brother's approaching face from behind the door. "And that's Thor's room right? Let's say we have a little fun with it since he isn't here." Thor was suddenly very angry and was about ready to burst into the hall until he heard his brother's response.

"That goes beyond a little mischief Karmin, and I have grown sick of the constant fighting between you too. What Thor said was wrong and you proved him wrong when you beat him…"

"More like pulverized." Karmin interjected and Thor's cheeks burned with embarrassment knowing his friends were hearing this. He decided enough was enough and headed toward the door.

"Regardless your constant childish fighting is getting on everyone's nerv…." Loki stated but was interrupted by the sudden and fast opening of Thor's door which almost hit him in the face. He stopped talking and stood shocked as Thor walked out of the door followed by his friends.

Loki was dressed in his usual attire and looked shocked to see Thor standing in front of him emerging from his room. Karmin glared at Thor as he entered the hallway and crossed her arms. She had medium brown curly hair, and pink eyes that bore into your soul. She was wearing a maroon sorceress robe with fancy embroidery around the edges with black boots.

Thor was very angry at Loki for spoiling his friend's trip to Asgard by showing up, even if he himself wasn't currently supposed to be here. He angrily yelled "What are you doing here!"

Loki seemed to recover from his shock, and retorted sarcastically while crossing his arms "Well I do live here, or have you forgotten already."

Thor was not in the mood to deal with his brother, and angrily shouted "Why are you not on Rinigard, and why is that with you!" He was pointing and glaring at Karmin.

"We were told to come here by the Allfather, so I got permission to bring that with me." Loki stated spitefully enunciating 'that'. Karmin glared and punched Loki in the shoulder and he just flashed her a grin causing her to roll her eyes at him, but Thor didn't miss her slight smirk. "Apparently Odin and her father want to discuss their affairs privately, and suggested I take Karmin on a private tour of Asgard since you are not supposed to be here." He peeked around Thor a bit to see his friends. "I suppose you had a similar idea."

Thor realized that he could not blame his brother for this now since he was ordered to be here. Though Loki had ruined his tour for his friends, he supposed he ruined Loki's tour for his girlfriend as well. Since they hated each other it was best that this conflict be cleared up quickly since Thor knew Loki was growing tired of doing constant damage control between them, and his weariness showed even now. Thor nodded to his brother and said "It appears so." His friends had all come out of his room now and were standing behind him near his side of the wall. They all stood tensely watching the showdown and seemed nervous by Loki's gaze.

Loki was still eyeing them critically and asked "Still I'm surprised that they are here. How did you even bring them here, and who would give you permission. This is a dangerous place for mortals." Though his brother did not mean it in spite he knew that was how all of his friends were taking it.

"We used the Tesseract, and I need not to ask permission from anyone. This is my home." Thor stated proudly.

Although at this statement Loki paled and his eyes widened confusing Thor. "What do you mean you didn't ask permission?" Loki hissed angrily. "The laws of Asgard clearly state that before any outsiders are brought in you have to get permission or you will have to face some kind of punishment. And how are they even alive if you used the Tesseract?" Loki was generally curious now. One arm was crossed over his chest and the other was placed on top of it with his hand holding his chin watching them.

Something about the situation annoyed Thor. "I do not need permission to show people my future kingdom." He stated cockily enunciating my.

Loki merely raised his eyebrows and said "You had better find someone who can grant you permission quick before someone finds out what you have done. This is serious. Balder is here and he will not hesitate to become involved in this. I just saw him on my way up here!"

"Oh, so that is who that was. Let's go back to my planet before this gets out of hand." Karmin said to Loki looking somewhat pleading.

This put Thor instantly on edge, since Balder was not a friend to either of them. Balder may have disliked Thor, but he hated Loki. He would do anything to see Loki suffer, even if it was only a little, and Thor was sure that Balder would easily pin this on Loki and the punishment would not be an easy one. "I will deal Balder if something arises. Do not fret over it."

Jane seemed a bit braver and interjected herself into the conversation. "Why are you so worried about Balder?"

Thor supposed he should explain the situation to everyone because by judging everyone's faces even Karmin was confused. "Balder has never liked either of us." Thor explained gesturing between him and his brother. "He would love nothing more than to use this to cause us problems."

Jane still pressed further though. "Why does he dislike you both?"

Thor glanced at Loki who got the hint and rolled his eyes. "Well I know why he hates me at least." All eyes turned to Loki and Thor knew his friends were expecting something awful, yet he knew it wasn't that bad. "At one of the feasts we had several centuries ago I turned his wine into snakes as a harmless jest. Well it turns out he is actually terrified of snakes and he started shrieking embarrassing himself in front of everyone present. He still hasn't forgiven me for it. Though" Loki stated turning back to Thor "I still don't know why he dislikes you."

"Perhaps it is because I am usually defending you." Thor stated offhandedly.

Loki looked at him seriously. "Regardless you need to fix this now before he finds out, or we will both be in trouble."

Thor smiled and waved him off. "Do not worry I will take care of it."

"Yes because that worked so well the last time." Loki seethed rolling his eyes and glaring.

Thor instantly knew exactly what his brother was talking about, and now knew he was also afraid. When they were very young Thor had decided to play a harmless prank that got out of control. Well Loki ended up taking the blame for it despite how much he claimed not to have done it. Thor had even stepped up to take the blame but the Æsir gods were relentless and even Heimdall's testimony proved futile. The punishment ordered was for Loki's lying lips to be sewn shut and Thor nearly had a heart attack at those words. The look of pure horror on Loki's face haunted him in his nightmares, and he still felt awful about it to this day. He felt even worse now knowing he already owed his brother, and if the new mess he created were to be discovered he was sure his brother would again take the blame. He could not let that happen, the guilt would crush him. He looked down at the floor and mumbled "I will work on it."

"Fix it!" Loki spat and turned to continue walking when footsteps were head coming up the hall, and they were footsteps Loki and Thor knew too well. "Damn." Loki stated quietly before Balder appeared at the end of the hall, and judging by the smile he wore on his face upon seeing his guests Thor knew him and Loki were officially screwed.

~[~

Balder stalked toward them grinning and Loki slowly turned around. He was trying to convince Karmin to hide in his room until whatever transpired was over but she would not listen. Thor knew they were screwed and vowed silently to do whatever it took to protect his brother.

Upon his arrival Balder curiously eyed each of Thor's friends. "Mortals in Asgard, now that is a feat. How, pray tell, did they get here?" Balder then turned to smirk at Loki.

Thor had to give his brother some credit for not wavering with the pressure of the situation. Instead he smoothly stated "This is not my doing, if that is what you are implying, for I have my own guest to attend too." Loki seemed completely composed though Thor knew his brother far too long to know that he was nervous despite his composure.

This conversion displeased Balder who looked to Karmin next. She flashed him a cocky smile and said "Nice to meet you." Thor knew she was insincere, for she was as insincere as Loki most of the time.

"Princess Karmin of Rinigard, and Rinigard's future queen, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He turned to Loki. "I don't suppose you have written permission expressing her right to be here." At that Karmin glared at him, but Loki pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it over. Balder looked it over and frowned disapprovingly. "It's fake." He stated at last.

"Even I can't fake the Allfather's signature that well. You know that." Loki stated nearly as icily as his Jötunn blood. Balder seemed displeased but thrust the paper back and Loki took it quickly placing it in his pocket again. Balder pushed Loki out of the way and walked over to Thor.

"Well Thor even though I'm sure you have permission, since you are the golden prince, I must check anyway." Balder was grinning and it annoyed Thor. He wished he could wipe that grin off his face with Mjölnir.

Thor gritted his teeth and looked around nervously desperately wishing he possessed even an ounce of his brother's ability to lie. "No I seem to have momentarily forgotten that rule and was just on my way to talk to my mother."

The smile on Balder's face officially offended Thor now. "My my we are slipping up now are we not. Well we don't exactly have the best influences around now do we." Balder directed this at Loki who rolled his eyes. "But how did you get them here anyway? It must have very hard to transport so many mortals safetly. It would take a master sorcerer to do that." Now Balder was facing Loki again and Thor could tell he was already thinking up punishments in his head.

Thor quickly interjected to protect his brother. "No we used the tesseract to teleport here. Loki wasn't even aware of our arrival until moments ago." Balder looked between them.

"I don't believe either of you. You have always been a liar." He directed at Loki. "And you have always tried to protect the liar from just punishment." He spat at Thor. "Well this time I will make sure this does not slide by. We will find out the truth and then punishment will be assigned to the perpetrator. Why would you even want to bring mortals here anyway?" He questioned Loki with a look of contemplation written on his face. "Guards!" Several guards appeared from around the corner at Balder's command.

"How convenient that you already have guards with you." Loki's eyes flashed dangerously with that statement.

"Yes well you never know when you will need them." Then Balder turned to address the guards. "Lock up the lie smith while I summon the rest of the Æsir to clean up this mess. Thor you surely won't mind watching over your brother's guest will you?" Thor instantly knew this was going to be a long messy day.

"You cannot leave them together! They will destroy the whole palace!" Loki screamed to get his point across. The guards walked up to him and he went willingly and with an ease that only came with practice.

"Oh surely the future king of Asgard and future queen of Rinigard can get along well enough for an afternoon. After all the too realms are the closest of allies." With a smirk Balder turned to go and march his prisoner to a place for temporary containment. Before disappearing with the guards Loki shot both Karmin and Thor a look that told them both to behave, if only for a little while.

~[~

Thor was unsure where to proceed from this point. He had ushered everyone, including Karmin, back into his room. His friends were all chatting amongst themselves and occasionally asking him questions, but Karmin was livid and screaming obscenities at him. Thor couldn't blame her really. It was obvious she was deeply upset over the entire incident, and she was extremely protective of his brother. Karmin knew how Loki was treated on Asgard, so she typically made up excuses for him to stay with her on Rinigard. Thor wouldn't be surprised if Loki moved to Rinigard permanently soon because it seemed that everyone but him wanted that. He would be hurt if his brother left to go to another realm, especially to marry Karmin. Thor could think of no worse punishment for his brother.

Karmin finally suggested after her ranting subsided that they go talk to Balder and see if they could find a reasonable solution. She also stated that she believed she could use the truce Asgard had with Rinigard to her advantage, and possibly demand his release. Thor believed her first idea was good, but was unsure if attempting to involve the truce would work. Still he agreed, and they all met with Balder in his temporary chamber.

"Welcome to my humble abode. What is it that you seek? Also, Thor I wanted you to know that I have contacted the rest of the Æsir, and they should be here soon. The trial for your brother is scheduled for noon." Balder's words cut deep into Thor because he knew how happy the rest of the Æsir would be that Loki was in trouble again. It had been less than hour and yet the trial was already scheduled. That meant there would be an extravagant punishment concocted for his brother and Thor almost shuttered to think of what they might decide upon this time.

Thor decided to try and confess, even if it hadn't worked before he still felt it was the right thing to do. "Balder I understand your suspicion of Loki, but the blame is mine to bear. You see I brought my friends here with not a thought to the consequences, and so the trial should be scheduled for me and not Loki." Thor hung his head in shame, and hoped that his confession would be taken seriously.

However to his dismay Balder only scoffed. "Thor you need not take the blame for your brother's actions. I understand that you have always felt the need to protect him, but you are both grown now, and so your brother needs to learn to accept the consequences of his actions. Your father is on his way right now and I am sure he will be most displeased with these recent events. You should learn from the way he deals with this situation."

That made Thor's ears burn. He felt his anger rising at Balder's insult. He could be a capable king one day he knew, and punishing those who did nothing wrong was not going to make him one. He tightened his grip on Mjölnir. Thor had known that his father was opposed to the punishing Loki for the things he did not do, but the Æsir were all against him and in the end Odin usually submitted to their desire. That was something Thor avidly refused to do when he was crowned and he vowed to fight with them rather than unjustly punish his brother. "What I speak is the truth and all of my friends will agree to it." They all nodded, although they seemed intimidated, and some even voiced a yes or it's true.

Balder rolled his eyes and stated "Thor you need not involve your friends. I think it best that you hide them for mortals do not belong involved with the affairs of the gods, and this trial will certainly count as one of them."

Thor was about to retort when Karmin stepped up to make her play. "As the princess of Rinigard, and future queen" she added mocking Balder's earlier words "I would like to invoke the truce with Rinigard. Loki is my boyfriend and since he is so important to both of our realms I demand he is released from these silly charges. You already have a confession from Thor, and no evidence to hold him captive. If you do not release him this instant I will talk to my father and demand recompense for this action." She was strong and confident in both words and stance when she said it, like a true princess, however Thor did pick up on the note of desperation in her tone.

Balder only smirked like he had been expecting this. "I understand that Loki is an important figure in your realm, and I might have considered what you said if you were in fact the current queen. The problem is that you are not, and therefore are in no position to make childish demands from me." He spat at her, causing her to narrow her eyes and lock her jaw. Thor was afraid that this would not end well for anyone within their range, and was preparing to take his friends away for their safety when Balder added another statement. "Also, since Loki is of Asgard, and not of Rinigard you have no jurisdiction here. You may speak to your father but there is nothing he can accomplish since he cannot bend the rules we follow here. If you are dissatisfied I suggest you go home." Thor was really worried now. Karmin was beginning to ball her fists and looked like she was about to go on a rampage through the castle.

However, to the surprise of all around her she regained her composure and bowed lightly, albeit mockingly, to Balder and said "As tempting as that sounds, I think I will stay since the Allfather declared me an honorable guest just this morning. It would be a shame to leave so early." The malice was easily detected in her voice, but she was surprising calm in appearance. "I suppose I will see you again at the trial, because I plan to be in attendance."

Balder adapted a grin that could rival the Grinch, and Thor knew that punishing Loki in front of his girlfriend was more than Balder could ask for. This changed things, and Thor knew it was not for the greater good. Loki was really in trouble now. Karmin upon seeing the grin turned to walk off, and Thor gestured to his friends to follow. He did not trust her to wander around the palace on her own now, no one in her path would be safe. When they cleared the room she turned to him and, more of a demand than request, she said "I want to see Loki."

~[~

Thor knew time was of the essence since the trial was to begin shortly and so hurriedly asked for his brother's location. Once that was found they all rushed to the area he was being held. It wasn't a far distance away and Thor summarized that they had about ten minutes for conversation.

Upon arrival Thor was instantly not amused. The cell Loki was being held in looked very similar to the one he was placed in during his first capture by the Avengers. However, the bed was in the middle, not against the wall, and instead of a complete circle it was only a half a circle with the back wall consisting of a magic suppressing stone. The glass served to amplify the effect of the stone, and allow for visitors. Thor knew these kind of cells were common for the containment of sorcerers, but also that placing Loki meant that Balder expected him to visit. Since the cell was about medium sized and half dome shaped it allowed everyone to see Loki. Thor was renewed with new anger at the fact that not only did Balder expect Thor to visit, but since there was a fair amount of glass, he also expected Karmin and Thor's friends to come along as well. They had walked right into trap by coming here, but they were still here, and therefore Thor decided that he would not allow Balder's subtle tricks to phase him.

Upon hearing the approaching footsteps Loki stirred from his position on his bed. He was originally laying down with one arm covering his eyes, more than likely trying to rest before the upcoming punishment. Thor felt slightly bad about disrupting his brother's last few peaceful moments. Loki moved his arm and rolled his eyes at the approaching figures. "You know coming here will only make things worse right." Loki moved to stand up and took a few steps toward them, finally crossing his arms and facing them.

Though Karmin was the one who had basically demanded to be brought here she was content to let Thor and Loki resolve their issues first. She leaned against the glass with her arms crossed and one leg bent behind the other and eyed them accusingly, though patiently at the same time. Loki looked over to her and seemed to understand her gesture because he turned his attention back to Thor.

Thor decided that he should inform his brother of the meeting he had with Balder. "We all paid a visit to Balder, but he would not listen to us. The trial will be held shortly." He bowed his head at a loss. He knew not what to do to help his brother, despite how he promised to help him earlier. He knew he had failed him.

"So I have heard." Loki regarded calmly. It was the calm way he spoke that put Thor on edge, since he knew Loki should feel something, and show some type of feeling about all of this. Yet his brother was treating this indifferently, as if it was a practiced occurrence, and Thor supposed it was, considering how often Loki was punished by the Æsir. "I am sure they are watching us now. I bet they think that I had a part in your visit to Balder, and probably assume you are my pawn. Anything you say in front of the Æsir at the trail wil be null and void now." Loki had just pointed out Thor's fatal mistake, and Thor just bowed his head further understanding just how bad he had screwed up.

"But I am not, and I am sure our" Thor could practically hear the unsaid "your" from the way Loki rolled his eyes "father will understand that. He will believe me and set this right." Thor was actually proud of himself for this thought. He had a solution and now he knew it would have to work.

Loki stared evenly back at Thor, and Thor knew that his brother disproved of his plan. Perhaps it was because even after all this time Loki was still resentful to their, yes their, father. He did not care how much Loki denied it he would still always be family. Thor would have to make his brother see how this would work. Finally Loki answered him. "He may be the king, and the leader of the Æsir, but he still cannot overpower them all. He will have to cave to their will, and the most he can do is soften the damage." Thor flinched at the word damage wishing Loki could have chosen a less blunt word.

"Father is a king, and a good one at that. The rest of the Æsir will have to follow his command." Thor was proud of their father and did not believe that with his confession Loki would be punished. He had a solution and it was fool proof.

Loki cocked an eyebrow and regarded him carefully. "Do you really believe that, because if you do then you really are naïve." It was more of a statement than a question, and Loki narrowed his eyes in end, but still kept his calm composure and soft spoken voice in check. Thor understood that this ended his turn to speak and so took a step back. It was now his time to reflect on what was said, and he was never good at reflection. He still believed his plan would work.

Karmin took a look at Thor as he stepped back. She then moved to face Loki, but she looked less proud and defiant than usual, and her usually sassy attitude appeared curbed. She looked Loki directly in the eye when she spoke and Thor sensed this was going to be a very emotional conversation, even if the emotions were going to be masked from sight. "I tried invoking my position in my realm and the truce with yours, but it had no effect." She averted her eyes at the last part. Thor knew she always felt so depressed when she failed to protect Loki, though he knew it was a disappointment that she would need to grow accustomed too.

Loki looked unsurprised and remained in the same position he used to regard Thor. It amazed Thor how even though his brother was powerless and in a cage Loki still seemed to be the one to convey the most authority at the moment. He seemed to be taking in the situation as if it is was going just as he had suspected. Thor supposed it probably was since Loki was so good at reading people, and he would be the first to admit that he and Karmin were not the hardest to read since they tended to be rather rash when it came to actions. "I suspected you would. But you have to remember that Balder does not preside over Asgard, and therefore has no care how any of this may affect either of the realms. You have no power here Karmin." The last statement was blunt and Karmin seemed at a bit put out by it, but did not argue with him. Instead she only stepped back to allow Loki to address them all.

First he looked at Thor. His gaze was piercing and his eyes appeared icy. "I suggest that you send your friends back to your room and leave them there during the duration of the trial. It will be better for them at way, and also you should get going so you can get there since it starts soon." Thor nodded and waited for him to address Karmin. The most he could do for his brother at the moment was not to be difficult. Loki turned to Karmin and Thor noted bitterly that his expression softened somewhat. "I would suggest to you that you go lock yourself in my room and wait until this has past. You will gain nothing by being in attendance."

Karmin appeared not to care about being difficult. "You know I am going. I do not care if you like it or not."

Loki gave her a small grin and his eyes flashed mischievously. "Fine, but do not blame me later." Thor was unsure what that meant but Karmin seemed to get the message and she flashed her own grin. It pained Thor to see his brother so focused on this woman and even flirting with her despite the situation. He supposed he really did hate Karmin, and was loathe to admit a tiny bit of it might be due to jealousy since she held his brother's attention so well. He wished Loki would at least give half of that acknowledgement to him. Something seemed to catch Loki's eye at that moment since his eyes instantly flickered and focused. "Better get going all of you." Loki stated eyes still fixed on the distraction. Thor turned to see some guards approaching and nodded to his brother before departing. He noticed Karmin fixed the guards with a glare before also nodding to Loki and coming along.

~[~

Thor had decided against following Loki's advice since he did not trust Balder and did not feel that it was safe to leave his friends alone somewhere. So far they had been cooperative, even Tony. He supposed they understood how much this situation meant to Thor, and that perhaps they were a bit curious to see how everything was going to unfold. He assumed that this was all new to them and thought maybe there trip to Asgard wasn't going to be a total waste after all. He knew deep down though that they all would love to see Loki punished after the war he had caused them. He didn't blame them, but he did not think that they would enjoy it so much when the tortures started. The Æsir tended to be ruthless and it seemed their primary interest was discovering how loud Loki could scream, or choke back one when he really wanted too. Thor did not believe that the mortals would enjoy such barbaric torture and hoped that this would not scar them and give them nightmares like he knew he would have.

Karmin was also true to her word and sat with the nobles of Asgard awaiting the upcoming trial. Thor knew she was beyond anger, and hoped she would be able to control herself when the time came. However she had surprised him once today and he only hoped she could do it again. He had seated his friends in a section of the room not far from him. He knew they would all be pointed out as evidence against Loki and so he wanted them to be close to him in case he needed to act.

He was far from wavering on his plan however, and was going to wait for the perfect moment to put it into motion. He had it all worked out, and he knew it was perfect. Loki might even be impressed by his ingenuity on this one. The thought of such acknowledgment from his brother stirred Thor on. He was desperate to receive some kind of affection from his brother, and hated how he showered all his attention on that girl. Ever since Loki had learned the truth of his parentage he had become cold and distant to Thor. Even now he only acknowledged him in passing and it was nowhere near how family should be treated. Yes, this plan would win Thor some kind of attention from his brother, and complements from Loki were far and few.

As Thor was waiting for Loki to be brought out he watched the Gods pour into the room. They all took their familiar seats and waited. Thor could tell they were impatient and wanted to get through the trial quickly and move onto the punishment. He was surprised that they didn't just skip the trial and go right to it, but that was probably Odin's doing. His father had yet to arrive although his mother had and she looked nervous. Looking around had caused the weight of the situation to sink in. In such short time so much had happened. He suddenly felt stressed and tired, but he would have to hold strong for his brother.

Odin finally walked in and took his seat next to Frigga, with Balder close by. Odin looked less than happy and Thor was momentarily fearful. His father would have to know that this was his fault since Loki was with him on Rinigard. Odin suddenly looked at him and the look Thor received affirmed him that Odin not only knew, but that he would be receiving a back lashing later. Thor admitted he deserved it and bowed his head avoiding his father's eyes.

A minute after Odin's arrival Loki was brought in. He walked in casually with the guards and was not chained. They had been through this so many times it was almost routine. Thor hated how Loki was always blamed and punished for the mistakes the Æsir would not own up too, and sometimes wondered if they caused problems just to see his brother suffer. Loki walked to the center of the curved room. Odin sat up high at the top with Frigga, and the rest of the Æsir fanned out around him in the curved stretch. There were several levels which the Gods took position upon, and Balder sat directly below Odin on the second row. Balder was in the middle, and since he was the most favored by the Æsir it was sickening to know that he was in the center. It was not secret that Balder had them all wrapped around him, quite literally in this situation.

Balder addressed the crowd to Thor's audacity. "Loki Odinson" Thor could visibly see Loki biting his tongue withholding a remark, and Thor was at least grateful for his brother cooperation. "You have been summoned here today before the court of the Æsir to answer for your crime. That crime being bringing mortals from Midgard" Thor glanced at his friends who all looked unhappy at the way they were being addressed. "to Asgard without expressive permission, and endangering their lives by their being here. Do you have any comments?" Balder was truly enjoying this and Loki looked unpleased for a moment. Thor chanced a quick look to the rest of the Æsir and noticed how tense and impatient they were. They were all enjoying this sick assembly.

Loki put on a look of thoughtful contemplation before grinning and replying in a playful tone to Balder without even glancing at Odin. "Well I am the god of mischief. Are you really that surprised?" Loki's mockery was not being taken lightly with the Æsir, and Thor wanted to smack his brother for escalating the situation, and not acknowledging Odin as the one in control, but rather Balder.

He decided that this was going to be the moment to make his play. He stood up from his seat and Loki looked surprised at his sudden movement. "I have something to say." He stood proud and walked down to stand near his brother to make his statement. "This is my fault entirely. I brought my friends here because to show them around Asgard. This is my violation and I wish for you all to treat it as such. Loki was not involved in any of this and should be released. If you must punish someone it should be me." He made his statement clear and watched their faces. They all just seemed annoyed at his minor interruption and very unconvinced. Thor looked pleadingly up to his father and Odin averted his eyes. This crushed Thor since he was so sure that his father would lend his children his support. He could not believe that his father refused to help them, and he was even more upset by the fact that his father would allow Loki to be unjustly punished for his actions. He panicked for a moment and then fixed Balder with a hard stare as a last resort.

All he received was a cruel smile followed by mocking words from Balder."Thor I have told you before to stop defending your brother. It achieves nothing and helps no one. We know of your visit to him while he was awaiting this trial." Odin did not even speak up, and just regarded the situation impassively. Thor did not think things could get any worse and they had not even announced the punishment yet. "Besides your brother has already admitted to the crime."

Thor saw his last opportunity to salvage the situation here. "Yes, but Loki has always been a talented liar." He felt proud for implementing that comment.

Thor looked over at his brother who rolled his eyes and looked to the floor muttering "Yes and you could use a few lessons." Though Thor was sure the rest of the Æsir had heard they did not point out the statement. He chose to ignore it.

He was ordered back to his seat and he obeyed knowing there was officially nothing he could do. He officially failed, and now he would be even farther from the acknowledgment of his brother. He also knew the guilt would be unbearable.

The punishments were being passed around and some were gruesome. Loki just regarded them impassively, though Thor had known him long enough to see he was on edge. Some of the things suggested were torture in the dungeons, binding his magic, cutting out his tongue, banishment, one god even suggested defilement. That one drew attention, and Loki instantly glared fiercely. Thor knew Odin would never allow that to happen though. He may have been wrong earlier, but he knew his father did have a limit that he would not step beyond, and exposing his children to such things went far beyond it. Finally a small meeting was called to pick a punishment and the finally decision was to be made by Odin, Balder, and another god. Thor was excluded and knew he would be biting his tongue until they returned. Loki still remained impassive, though Thor could tell he was impatient.

It seemed like a long time even though it was only a few minutes before they returned and Odin looked grim while Balder looked pleased. They retook their seats and Balder got to make the announcement. "We have decided that the punishment is to be a surprise and everything is currently being set up. Everyone may be present if they would like. Guards please bring the prisoner this way." Loki raised an eyebrow and seemed a bit frozen but moved after a moment. "Thor we will need your assistance." That got everyone's attention and Thor panicked a little at the thought.

Everyone moved from their spot to follow Balder. Thor hung back a bit and Loki was brought out last with the guards. Odin met Thor briefly on the way and they had a small and tense talk. "Do you see what you have done?" His father's tone was reproachful.

Thor knew he should be ashamed, but the only one he was ashamed of the moment was his father. "Me, what about you? You know this is my fault yet you still did nothing to help. I even confessed yet you remained silent!" Thor felt better levying the blame on his father, for at least this way he could share some of his guilt.

"You should have asked permission as even you are still subjected to the rules! And I did everything I could. This is the lightest sentence I could get for your brother, and I had to work for that. One day you will understand that the Æsir all follow Balder, and that I am just a figurehead. I fear that day may be today. There is not much I can do for your brother unfortunately. Do you think this is what I want for him? I have tried my best to protect him but even I am limited." Odin was very serious and Thor felt sick knowing Loki was right all along. There was nothing anyone could do and Loki knew that too. Now Thor realized the reason Loki was so impassive was because he had given up.

Thor walked in silence for the rest of the short trip. They were all ushered into a room with what looked like a lightning rod in the middle and upon closer inspection Thor realized that it had a pair of handcuffs bolted to the back, with 12 notches. Now Thor really felt that eating all that food a short time ago was a bad idea because he was sure he was going to be sick.

After everyone arrived and stood around the device Balder addressed the crowd. "We have decided that as punishment Loki Odinson will be handcuffed to this conductor with magic binding cuffs, and electrocuted for twelve straight hours. The magic cuffs will absorb and magnify the shock. Upon each hour the cuff will drop down a notch and the voltage will increase. After the twelve hour the punishment will be complete." Balder was far too pleased with this. He had this perfectly worked out Thor realized that Balder not only knew that this was Thor's fault, but had decided it would be even more fun to made Thor be the one to inflict the unjust pain on his brother. "Thor we just need you to start us off. The enchantments on the conductor will do the rest." At Balder's words Thor knew right then that he would die of guilt.

Still he knew that he had caused enough trouble already and stepped up to the top of the platform with Balder. Loki had already been strapped in and Thor honestly believed he looked more curious than horrified. Balder told him the electrical voltage to start off with and Thor argued vehemently against it saying that with the amount of increase towards the end that Loki would not survive. However, in the end he was forced to comply.

Thor could not meet his brother's gaze as he lifted his hammer and send a bolt of lightning to the conductor. What haunted him the most was his brother's scream of agony as the punishment started.

Thor gathered up his friends and could see their looks of horror as his brother was punished. They all looked sick, and Thor himself was fighting off the urge to retch into the nearest trash bin. His brother's screams could still be heard and he was doing his best to ignore them. Although he believed he should stay and bear witness to the entire punishment since he deserved to have to suffer along with his brother, he also knew with his friends around that he couldn't. He would apologize to Loki if he survived the punishment later, but for now they all needed to find a quiet place to think.

It was at that moment that Thor remembered Karmin. He searched for her in the crowd, disgusted by the pleasant looks on the Æsir's faces. The thought that they were enjoying this rocked Thor to his very core, and he wanted to lash out at all of them. However he knew he needed to find Karmin immediately and take her away from this horrific scene. When he did find her the look on her face scared him. She did not look furious or sad but rather impassive. Thor knew she masking her emotions well beneath the surface, but he was still angry that she could not express some kind of emotion. It did look though as if this was strengthening some kind of resolve she had, and she just stood stock still with that impassive look. He decided to leave her for now knowing it was better this way.

~[~

Thor lead his friends back to the dining hall even though he knew everyone's mind would not be on the food. Rather he wanted to sit at the table and think. The table was big enough for them all to sit and talk. For awhile no one spoke, but when the first comment was thrown out the tidal wave followed. Sometimes they addressed Thor, but he was too heartbroken to even focus. The guilt really was building and he felt even worse. His friends talk escalated to the point of calling his people barbarians and based on the recent events Thor could not disagree. He himself felt horrified by the events that had transpired. He decided to take his friends to his room since they were getting rowdy, and it would be best for everyone if their shouting was not overheard by anyone passing by.

Thor left his friends in his room and wandered back to the room that Loki was currently being punished in. He noticed that Karmin was still there, in the same spot, with the same expression on her face. It was really creepy this time and Thor had to tear his eyes away and look elsewhere.

He looked at his brother still convulsing with electricity and cringed. Loki was still screaming mildly, but he appeared too tired to give it much effort. He really did look terrible and Thor had to turn away from the sight of his brother's convulsing body to look elsewhere. At least Loki's eyes were shut from the pain because Thor knew that if they made eye contact now he would break down.

Thor looked around and noticed most of the Æsir had left and gone elsewhere. That sickened him more because now he felt his brother was suffering for nothing. It had only been two hours and they were already bored. Either that or they were waiting for the really painful shocks to be administered.

Thor turned to see his father approaching and considered taking off and hiding before it struck him how childish that sounded. He would not run away from hid mess and would face whatever his father had to say. Odin came to stand next to Thor and looked directly at Loki.

"I really did try Thor. This was the best I could do for Loki. He knows that I do my best, but he also knows that I am just a figurehead. His fate does not rest in my hands." Odin sighed but did continue. "This is never what I wanted for him. I kept secrets from him so that he would never feel different, but that didn't stop those who knew from treating him that way. The Æsir have always been resentful, and always will be. There is no end to this." Odin seemed solemn and Thor nodded.

"Is there anything we can do help?" Thor was hoping his father had some kind of plan at least, and was grateful to know that Odin still cared.

However the answer he got did not ease his fears. "Help pick up the pieces when it is over. Though I believe Karmin will be more help to him than us." That stung but Thor knew it was true. She had stayed so far and was suffering with Loki. Chances were high that she would not let him out of her sight now, possibly ever. Thor felt like such a coward since he couldn't bear the punishment with his brother, and actually felt unworthy to be here at the moment. He turned and left with Odin still standing there trying desperately to block out his brother's screams.

Thor wandered aimlessly throughout the palace occasionally returning to his brother's torture room just to check to see if he was alive. More and more Æsir showed up with each passing hour until they were all present during the last one. Their faces sickened Thor as they watched with fascination and pleasure as his brother screamed and convulsed. He was sure Loki's voice was nearly shot, and knew his talking was out of the question for the next few days. Then again from the way things were looking so did consciousness for his brother. Loki looked extremely weak and was basically leaning back against the conductor and sitting on the floor just taking the pain at this point. Thor knew it would be over soon though and was proud of his brother for being so strong. He left when the sight became unbearable, and still wondered how Karmin could remain in the same position for nearly 12 hours.

~{~

It was well past midnight now, and Thor knew Loki punishment was over. He was extremely grateful that his brother survived, but didn't know how he would face him again. The guilt and pain would never go away, and Thor would be freshly reminded of it each time he looked his brother in the eye. Still he knew he should go see him. He had talked to a guard who had told him that Loki's punishment was indeed over, and that he had been moved to his room for rest. Apparently his brother had passed out shortly after the shocking stopped and was still believed to be unconscious.

Thor was grateful for this because he could see his brother and think of what to say while he slept. It would be a comfort to Thor to at least see Loki and be close to him for a while. So he headed up the stairs and passed his room where he could hear his friends talking about what they had heard. He pushed past and lingered at Loki's doors. They were closed shut and seemed unfriendly. Gathering his courage he knocked lightly, and heard Karmin demand from inside "Who is it."

Thor cleared his throat suddenly nervous to face not only Loki, but her as well. "It's me." Thor stated meekly.

He heard a sigh and the doors opened seemingly on their own to reveal the two figures inside the room. Karmin looked truly angry now and Thor did not blame her. It was over and the emotions were taking their toll. Thor felt overly guilty and Karmin was obviously feeling completely furious.

Thor observed Loki as he walked closer to the bed. He was mostly covered in blankets and Karmin was tending to wounds and casting strong healing spells to help his abused body. His breathing was labored and a sheen layer of sweat could be seen on his brow. Thor reached out to gently brush a few stray strands of hair from his brother's forehead as he took in the sight. Then he leaned down and gently kissed Loki's forehead. Karmin looked livid and Thor thought she might tell him to back off, but she just gritted her teeth. He knew he needed to be careful with his brother and he would get to show him some of the affection he so desperately needed, even if was not awake for it. He knew he could never get away with any of this if Loki was still awake, and that he would be told to take his pity elsewhere. However this was not pity, but rather compassion. He wished Loki knew the difference.

He sat down and uncovered his brother hand from the blankets holding it softly. He gently rubbed his thumb over the back of his brother's hand trying to soothe away at least some of the pain, and observed the burn marks on Loki's wrist. Without thinking he gently stroked one and elicited a whimper from Loki's lips. Karmin reached across the bed and punched him fixing him with a fierce glare. Thor left the marks alone after that and watched Karmin press a cloth to Loki's nose. Whatever he inhaled from it seemed to work, and fell deeper into unconsciousness.

He then remembered something else he had brought. He pulled out an amulet and handed to it Karmin who looked at it confusingly. "It is a healing amulet that Loki gave me long ago. Place it around his neck and will help him heal and relieve some of the pain." She nodded and did as she was told. As soon as the amulet was settled into place on Loki's neck it started to work and his breathing evened out. She gave him another doss of the stuff on the cloth and it was clear he was to be unconscious for some time.

A tense silence fell over the two of them, and neither spoke. They both sat attending to his brother. Karmin continued to care for his wounds and placed a cold cloth on his forehead. Loki lay so still Thor would have thought him dead if could not see him breathing. He desperately wanted Loki to awake no matter how his brother felt. Thor would take any emotion from Loki right now, just as long as he felt something. He squeezed Loki's hand and held it tighter hoping his grip wasn't painful.

Karmin startled him with a statement. "I am taking your brother back to Rinigard with me when he is well, permanently." She held that same expression she wore during Loki's torture.

Thor was not surprised to hear this since he had been expecting it, but wished it did not have to come with the bitterness of this situation. Also, he realized that if Loki left too soon that the two of them would not have time to make amends. This nearly crushed Thor, since that was his deepest desire at the moment. "What if he does not want to go?" Thor thought of this too. He knew Loki liked Rinigard, but he hoped it was not enough to abandon his home.

Karmin's next statement finally made the reality sink in. "We have already discussed it actually. My father proposed the idea to him personally, the only one left to consult is Odin who I am sure will approve. He was going to tell you." Thor noted that Karmin actually looked sincere on the last statement, and it made his heart ache to be the last one consulted on such a decision. Did his opinion matter so little to his brother?

"Why would he not include me in this?" Thor looked deeply troubled and Karmin must have picked up on it.

She sighed, though not dramatically, and told him "Your brother is happy about this. This opportunity will offer him a chance at a better life than he could have achieved here, and he knows it. However, he knew you would be upset about it, and has been scheming to try to find a way to tell you. He knows how upset it will make you if he leaves, and I truly think he dreads hurting you, even if he will never admit it. I am sorry this news had to come from me." The look he received allowed him to accept her sincerity, if only for this one time. He briefly considered her a decent being, and that was making landmark progress for both of them.

Thor had decided that he needed to go digest this news somewhere else. It was a lot to take in, especially when he found out from someone he despised, and so he excused himself knowing he should check in with his friends.

~[~

Thor had found them all guest rooms to stay in for the night and bid them good night. Jane was staying in his room with him, and the two were chatting about the recent events and the emotions brought on by them. Jane was really helping Thor through this complicated time and he was so grateful for his love for her. He promised her that the next time he brought her somewhere that it would not end up like this. She only laughed and told him "Accidents happen."

To that Thor replied "Especially when you live with the god of mischief." Jane giggled, but Thor was brought a fresh wave of pain by these words. Soon he would no longer live with the god of mischief and he instantly knew his life would be dull like it had been when he presumed Loki dead. He decided to go for a walk in the hopes that it would help his troubled mind. He excused himself and told her he would be back. She seemed a bit worried but he told to pay no mind, despite the fact that it was nearly three in the morning.

Thor's walk ironically brought him back to the very room that he had declared he, his brother, and his friends were going to Jotunheim in. He suddenly felt nostalgic about being there; as it was a reminder of where the catalyst had been set off that when on to destroy his entire family. Feeling sad he sat in the very spot he had that day, and sulked.

It seemed like hours past, but really it was only around four in the morning, when Thor heard very soft footsteps treading toward him. He would have missed the sound if it were not for the quiet atmosphere. Then a voice, the last voice he was expecting to hear right now broke the silence. "It is amazing how many people I have found to still be awake at this hour." Thor nearly jumped up from where he was sitting. He already knew he wore an expression beyond that of shock and he felt frozen for a minute. The footsteps stopped and Thor turned to see his brother leaning heavily against a pillar, with some mirth showing in his eyes. It was hard to make out much else since the only light available to light the room at the moment came from the moon. However, he could tell Loki was still not completely healed and very sore yet from his posture. He was standing, but appeared to be using the pillar for support, and his movements were tender. He appeared stiff overall, but he was smiling softly, and still looking for a sign from Thor.

Thor could tell his brother wanted him to make the next move so he sobered up from his stupor, and patted the spot next to him. His brother made a face but did make his way over slowly and tenderly. Thor instantly felt bad about making Loki move when he was obviously in a lot of pain, and wished he had stood to go face him. It was yet another thing he could add to list of things to feel guilty for.

Loki was sitting close to him and watching him carefully. "I fully admit that I am surprised you are not intoxicated." Thor had not even been thinking about mead at this point, although now it did sound temping, but his guilt was holding him back and he refused to run from it.

"I know I cannot drown out my sorrows nor can I run from my guilt." He looked his brother directly in the eye. "I am truly sorry."

Loki looked ready to laugh at him, but held it back, most likely for Thor's sake. "There is nothing to be sorry for. It appears to be the natural way of things." That comment stung, but he let it go.

"It appears that I owe you twice now, and I shall repay you however you desire regardless of the situation." Thor was desperate to make amends with his brother, and was also waiting for the crushing news to be delivered.

Loki scoffed at that. "You do not, for there is nothing you can do, or anyone for that matter. You must accept things the way they are. Also, you can have this back, and it worked wonderfully. Thank you." Loki removed the healing amulet and handed it back to Thor, who was surprised at this, but decided against a remark.

A heavy silence fell over the two, and somehow Thor knew what Loki was deciding to say in his head so when Loki broke the tense silence it was hardly a surprise. "I really was going to tell you, I was just unaware how to exactly. I know this was definitely not how I planned, and I apologize for the inconvenient timing. I am aware that my leaving does bring about more stress for you, but you must also understand that it is better this way for everyone. I have already talked to Odin, and I leave tomorrow." Loki really was trying to make this easier Thor could tell, but the sight of his brother so weary and weak did not help. Thor was surprised that after all the screaming Loki could even talk, let alone walk around the palace. However, his movements were obviously pained and his voice was so very soft that Thor had to pay close attention to ensure he heard every word.

Thor also realized that Loki was implying that by leaving he would finally be safe from the Æsir because he would be far away from their grasp. The king of Rinigard had different rules, and so the Æsir rarely ever ventured there. This thought brought him some comfort, but he was deeply saddened that it had to come to this to ensure his brother's protection. He decided that since they were having a heartfelt conversation that he should at least be given the real reason why Loki was at odds with Balder. He knew that Loki's prank was only a part of the tension, and that something else cut deeper and drove them both on. "What is the real reason the Æsir, mainly Balder, want to punish you all the time."

Loki appeared to be deciding if he should answer truthfully or not. He seemed to be having some kind of battle in his head and so it seemed he decided not to spoil the moment they were having. It had been a long time since they had had an honest and open conversation, and Thor was glad Loki was not going to ruin it. Loki sighed and glanced away. "So you do suspect a deeper meaning to all this. Well" Loki's voice dropped a few more octaves and Thor was straining to hear now. "you are right. It all started before the prank I played, for that was actually revenge. You see Balder likes to win and win at the impossible at that. I am the god of mischief, and therefore chaos, and so he decided that he wanted to control chaos." Loki averted his eyes at this point, and Thor knew he would not like the rest of the story. After a quick glance around to make sure no one was near them Loki continued. "One night after a great feast I went back to my chambers to sleep. As I lay down in bed Balder opened the door and walked in clearly drunk. Since we were so young I was generally confused and only stared. He had a strange grin on his face and told me about his desire to control that which is beyond control. He made his advances which I fended off the best I could, but in the end he won and the damage was done. I was upset, and what I truly remember is anger, which sparked my prank at the next feast. I suppose Balder was upset that he had clearly lost since chaos still reined, and the fight between us has gone on since. Besides us, I believe you are the only other that knows of the true reason." Loki then looked back at Thor but his eyes had changed. They only looked solemn and distant, not what Thor wanted right now.

The news of what he was just told was sinking in, and anger was practically flashing in his eyes. However the sorrow was also there. All this time and never knew, never even suspected. He thought that he and his brother told each other everything when they were younger but he was clearly wrong, granted this was a big secret but still. It showed him how very little he actually knew about his brother, and now he desperate to provide some type of comfort. He reached out to take Loki's hand and although Loki pulled away slightly the first time, he allowed Thor to take his hand the second. Loki eyes were scanning the room, and Thor knew he was tensely waiting for a reply. He rubbed his thumb over the back of his brother's hand and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I never suspected that, and you said you believe I am the only other who knows." Loki nodded still not meeting Thor's gaze. "We must tell Odin, surely he can do something!" Thor was trying to make his brother understand how important this news was, but at the mention of Odin Loki's eyes widened and he fiercely met his gaze.

"No!" It was the loudest Loki had spoke all evening, and Thor did not miss the grimace his brother made. His voice dipped down again. "What is done is done, and you will have to accept it. It was so long ago anyway."

Thor used the following silence to think still not releasing his brother's hand. Without thinking he asked "What was it like?" He tried to cover up his shock at his question but Loki just cocked a brow, obviously not expecting it either.

After a moment Loki looked into the distance and replied "It hurt, a lot. I remember that clearly. But really I remember was the desolation afterward. The knowledge that he stole something that could never be replaced and that we could never go back. I remember the anger that accompanied that the most, and that all I wanted was something, even something small, to show him that he had not won." Thor nodded solemnly and squeezed his brother's hand hoping to offer comfort. After a small, but not really awkward silence Loki said "Well I believe that it is late enough in the evening, and I think we could both use some rest." Thor caught the weary look in Loki's eyes, and the slumped position of his body. Yes it had been a trying day for both of them, and Loki definitely needed some time to recover.

Without a word Thor stepped up and helped Loki stand too, supporting his brother until he thought Loki could manage on his own. Loki offered him a grateful smile. It was a trip to get back to their rooms and with Loki's slow and agonizing pace it seemed to take even longer, but Thor was content with the slow trip. He stayed close to Loki's side in case he needed assistance though he was managing well on his own. When they reached Thor's door Loki turned to bid him goodnight but Thor continued walking with him. At this Loki rolled his eyes and said "I walked to see the Allfather, and to the feast room. I think I can manage the trip to my room on my own." He fixed Thor with a small smile eyes glowing with mirth.

Thor only smiled a little on his own and replied "I know, but just in case I think I will make sure you are alright." Loki rolled his eyes again but continued on the short trip.

When they reached Loki's room Loki had to make one last joke. "Are you going to tuck me in too, because I think Karmin wants that pleasure." The smile that played across his brother's lips helped ease some tension and made him appear at least a little less fragile.

Thor only laughed and said "Then I will not derive her, for I fear she can be scary when provoked."

At this Loki quirked a brow and looked away as if remembering a time when she was. He opened the door and was leaning on it slightly. He looked up and said "Goodnight" and after a minor pause he turned to look Thor in the eyes "brother." Then Loki disappeared into his room leaving Thor grinning in the hallway. He could officially sleep well now after, and sleep he did until noon the next day.

~[~

After he and his friends ate lunch the next morning Thor decided that they had had quiet the adventure and that it was time to return them home. After they were all packed they headed to meet Heimdall so he could transport them home. Upon arrival Thor also noticed Loki and Karmin were there, and that they were prepared to leave. It nearly broke Thor's heart that Loki was not even going to say goodbye. Sure he could visit him sometimes, but this was still a huge step and he felt a little betrayed at the prospect.

Heimdall acknowledged Thor and his friend's approach by saying "It appears I am to be busy today."

Thor turned instantly to Loki and said in a hurt voice "You were not even going to tell me you were leaving." His eyes were downcast but he forced them to look up to meet the icy blue ones of his brother.

However, he noticed they were different, sadder in some ways. "I assumed we covered that last night when we spoke." Loki looked away but not before could read his expression. Loki was not going to tell him because he felt he couldn't, it would be too hard. That brought Thor great joy and he reached out to pull his brother into a tight hug. He heard Loki gasp "Cannot breathe." However he did eventually return the hug. Thor released him and he gasped for breath saying "You act as though you will never see me again."

"But I will not, at least not for a while." Thor looked solemn as he watched the Tesseract open a portal for Loki and Karmin. He was also surprised that she remained silent throughout the exchange.

Upon noticing the open portal Loki waved and said right before he stepped through "I am sure you will survive." With that his brother had departed, and Heimdall worked on opening a portal to Midgard.

Thor could not be happier though. Despite everything that had transpired only a day before, he felt amazing and like a great tension had been lifted. Looking at all his friends he noted he appeared to be the only one in a great mood. As they all scrambled to step through the portal looking exhausted Thor chuckled and followed knowing he would have liven things up on Midgard when they returned. He flashed Jane a grin and took her hand as they headed to her home.

~[~

Any comment? All are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Where to Levy the Blame

Summary: Loki has always been disliked by the Æsir gods, but when Thor makes a mistake Loki ends up taking the blame and facing the punishment for it. Loki/OC. Mainly Loki/Thor but not slash more brotherly.

~[~

Author's Note

I apologize to everyone who thought I had decided to add more to my story, only to find out that this is only an author's note.

However, I have uploaded this author's note to ask if anyone would have any interest in reading a prequel to this story that would be called A God's Proposal, which would contain multiple chapters instead of just being a one-shot.

A God's Proposal would be about a quest Thor goes on to find the ultimate proposal gift for Jane. Thor would require Loki's help because the gift would be a magical flower, and it would require three magical items that they would need to retrieve. This story would also take place after Loki's year of imprisonment, and explain how he received redemption.

If you are interested in a prequel you could leave a review or message me. I am also open to any ideas you might have. I want to thank everyone for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters should pray for their good fortune.

Title: Where to Levy the Blame

Summary: Loki has always been disliked by the Æsir gods, but when Thor makes a mistake Loki ends up taking the blame and facing the punishment for it. Loki/OC. Mainly Loki/Thor but not slash more brotherly.

~[~

The prequel is up and is called A God's Proposal. It will feature the bond between Thor and Loki and the conflict between Loki and Odin. Also be warned that there is torture and rape in the prequel.


End file.
